


糖果《叛逆》番外

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin





	糖果《叛逆》番外

【新年夜】

田柾国在他怀里，而旁边他脚边还立着行李箱。楼道里空荡荡的，倒是把外面热闹的鞭炮声无限放大了。  
闵玧其担心在门口这样拉扯下去不太好，再怎么也是田柾国住了那么久的地方。他克制住自己难以言喻的激动情绪，轻轻把人推了推，“再不让我进去，我就要冻成冰棍了。”  
田柾国抬起头，胡乱抹了抹脸就自觉站好，“那……那先进去。”  
闵玧其揉揉他的头发，“嗯，先进去再说。”

屋子里虽然有暖气，但完全感受不到什么生气。闵玧其把箱子拎起来放在门口，打量了一下房间。“这就是你说的快乐吗？”  
田柾国蹲在鞋柜前面找拖鞋，被闵玧其这么一问也愣了，“你直接踩进来吧。”  
闵玧其看出他不愿意提，也情愿纵容对方这个小小的自尊心，笑了笑没再说话。

他径直去了田柾国的房间。

闵玧其靠在门边，开玩笑地说道，“你睡的是什么小狗窝吗？”  
田柾国原本还试图藏起床上乱糟糟的一堆东西，听完闵玧其的话自暴自弃地掀开被子坐上去，“管的真宽！”  
“我还不能管管你吗？”闵玧其走到他旁边坐下，“谁让你不乖乖说实话？我要是问你想不想我，你是不是也嘴硬说不想？还好我聪明，要是不回来你怎么……”  
田柾国红着脸把他推向后方，直接用嘴巴打断闵玧其没完没了的唠叨。

闵玧其的嘴唇和鼻尖都是凉的，想必也在门外站了许久。如果自己没想着下楼放放鞭炮，还不知道这人当多久的门神。  
田柾国心里又甜又苦，舌尖小心翼翼地撬开闵玧其的嘴巴亲了又亲，“对不起。”  
闵玧其把他拉下来压在自己身上，伸手拍了拍他的屁股，“现在知道错了？”  
田柾国点点头。  
“要是早跟我说清楚，那我们明天还能去泡温泉。”闵玧其捏着他的鼻子晃了晃，“老家那边好玩的东西太多了……下一次带你回去好不好？”

田柾国眼珠子转了转。  
“你带我回去……怎么说？”  
闵玧其抓着他的手把人往回拉，另一只手也搂上去，“这种事情你不要操心，好吗？”今天临时说要走的时候家里人都表示不理解，还质问他又不是班主任怎么还要多事处理学生的家庭问题……闵玧其急着赶飞机，干脆说了实话。实话总是不那么动听的，赶在长辈反应过来之前，闵玧其拜托表哥打掩护溜了出来—也算是给彼此留个空间好好琢磨琢磨。  
闵玧其手指插在田柾国发间抓了抓，“刚才你开门是打算做什么？”  
闵玧其不说还好，他一提田柾国就想起了自己落在门外的那一口袋鞭炮。他坐起来，“完了，那是鞭炮。”  
“拿回来就是了，你急什么？”闵玧其哭笑不得，他还没抱够呢，这人就挣脱出来。  
田柾国心神不宁的，“不行，万一被人捡走怎么办？”  
“怎么会有人捡走啊？”闵玧其一边说一边跟在田柾国身后往门口去。“你这个小脑袋里面在想些什么……”  
“真不在了。”田柾国瞪着他，“都怪你！”

 

闵玧其是没想明白怎么就怪自己了，不过人还是得哄着。可惜这个点卖烟花爆竹的摊子都已经收走了，绕了一大圈也只是从别人那里匀了几根仙女棒回来。  
田柾国也不是非放鞭炮不可，不过看闵玧其一脸嫌弃地点燃仙女棒还是挺有意思的。他蹲到闵玧其旁边，从对方手里接了一根过来，“老师，你知道这个叫什么吗？”  
闵玧其摇摇头，“不知道。”  
“仙女棒。”田柾国忍着笑，“仙—女—棒。”他故意拉长声音，“真配你啊。”  
说完自然是被闵玧其收拾了一顿。

两个人赶在零点之前洗漱完毕躺进被窝。  
闵玧其不爱看无聊的电视节目，于是把电脑找出来选了部搞笑电影开始播放。田柾国拉了窗帘钻进被窝，一看屏幕上的电影也不乐意了，“为什么要看这个啊？”  
闵玧其目不转睛，“多喜庆啊！”  
田柾国“啪”的一下关了灯，“真没情调。”  
闵玧其暂停了电影，“那什么有情调？”  
“明知故问。”

盖在被子下面接吻很容易就呼吸不过来。闵玧其松开对方，抓着被子往下拉了拉—露出脑袋的两个人相视一笑。  
即使有窗帘的遮挡，房间里还是被外面斑斓的烟火注入了奇妙的色彩。田柾国一只脚卡在闵玧其两腿间，凑过去舔了舔他的下巴，“胡茬冒出来了。”  
闵玧其毫不在意地摸了摸，又仰起下巴蹭着对方的脸颊，“痒吗？”  
“还好。”田柾国眼睛都舒服的眯起来。他抓着闵玧其的手臂，轻轻上下摩擦，那只被对方双腿夹住的脚也慢慢屈了起来，浑圆的膝盖顶着闵玧其的裆部蹭了蹭。

再换成手摸上去的时候，那里已经是鼓鼓囊囊的。  
田柾国身体往下，在黑漆漆没有光亮的被窝里寻到了目标。他拉开闵玧其的睡裤腰带，舔湿了嘴唇张开嘴巴—

额头上有细碎的汗水，而那汗水又因为上下起伏的动作汇聚起来。田柾国坐在闵玧其身上，他的后腰被对方抱着，整个人跟着闵玧其一起晃动不已。  
身体发烫，喉咙干渴。  
而解渴并不仅仅能够被这样的动作所满足。

田柾国极力放松身体，努力迎合下方闵玧其带来的冲撞和侵犯。闵玧其双手向下移，托住他的臀瓣往两侧掰，“你喜欢这样吗？”  
只一下大力地顶撞，田柾国的眼泪就被逼了出来。他抓着闵玧其的肩膀，“老，老师……”  
“老师？”  
“闵玧其……”田柾国呜咽着，“求你……求你再用力一些……我……喜欢……”

前方的分身也被闵玧其伸手握住。  
田柾国无法逃离地沉溺于幻想和现实的边际，事实上他也并不想逃离。  
“乖，把手给我。”闵玧其牵着他的手，先在手背上印下一吻，接着一起握住了田柾国前面笔直竖起的那一根。  
逐渐堆积的快感辗转成炸弹越烧越短的引线—

这时候该说什么呢？  
闵玧其的下唇被田柾国咬住—“新年快乐。”

【毕业日】

高中生涯的最后一个暑假田柾国计划的无比充实。

考驾照是首要目标。本来假期就是高三毕业生学车的高峰期，田柾国问了几个驾校都说暂时不再招学员。闵玧其知道这个事，立马托关系帮他联系好了一个一对一的培训班，兴冲冲陪着人去报名的时候才尴尬地发现田柾国距离成年还有差不多两个月的时间。  
两个人无奈地离开报名点，田柾国乖乖坐上副驾驶，“泡汤了。”  
闵玧其揉揉他的脑袋，“怎么我们都没有想到这个最关键的问题。”  
“本来以为我能够很充实的过完这两个月，看来现在只能重新计划了。”田柾国笑笑，“老师有什么安排吗？”

享受时间足够长的寒暑假大概也算是教师福利之一。  
“我没什么安排。”闵玧其发动了汽车，又说，“我早就不是你的老师了，没考虑换个称呼？”  
田柾国把对方放在外面的香烟盒子扔进副驾驶仪表台下方的手套箱，“我都叫习惯了。你少抽一点烟......”他顿了顿，“真要让我换称呼那就直接叫你名字。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为好听。”田柾国冲他呲牙，“快回家吧，外面热死了。”

虽然没能学车，不过田柾国还是找到了新乐趣—那天他跟原来同学去游乐场疯完了一天，回家发现闵玧其弄了一架钢琴摆在客厅跟阳台之间。本来田柾国已经累到不行，但还是很有兴趣坐在了钢琴前。  
闵玧其说他的坐姿就像没骨头似的，刚落座田柾国就凑过来往自己身上一靠，“你要教我弹钢琴吗闵玧其？”  
闵玧其抓着田柾国的手亲了一口，接着放在了琴键上，“你想学吗？”  
“钢琴挺好的。”田柾国歪着头看他不再说话。  
闵玧其一下明白了他的意思，让人跪在板凳上温柔地做了一次。

总在家里闷着也不像话，虽然田柾国是很享受跟闵玧其腻歪在被窝里看电影的惬意生活，可是空调吹太久整个人都像失了气力，还是要出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。刚好之前同学联系他去郊区某个新开的避暑山庄玩，田柾国看完短信扭头就把手机递给了闵玧其，“要不要一起去。”  
“你们年轻人的活动，我跟着去算什么？”闵玧其把手机还给他，“你要是想去的话就去，不过注意防晒。最近几天都是高温预警，我怕你中暑了。”  
田柾国撇嘴，“所以才要去避暑嘛。”他没有立即回信息，而是翻过身压在闵玧其身上。“你真的不一起去吗？”田柾国低头咬了咬闵玧其的嘴唇，“一个人在家里待着多没意思啊？不然我不跟他们去，就我们俩可以吗？”  
闵玧其挨不住他的撒娇，但出于考虑还是不同意跟他一起去玩，只说到时候会送他过去。田柾国闷闷不乐地嘟囔，“说是一起包车去......你送我干嘛？”  
“那你想怎么样？”闵玧其笑着问他，“最近越来越像牛皮糖了。”  
皮肤相贴的触感十分美妙。  
田柾国没有反驳闵玧其，头埋在对方颈窝迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

最终田柾国还是自己背了个包跟同学去了避暑山庄。他们计划在那里待上两天一夜，打牌、烧烤等活动也是安排的很详细。除了闵玧其没能一起以外倒也挑不出别的什么缺点。  
山庄里的温度确实比市区要低，然而即使有茂密的树木绿植吸收热量在室外待久了还是有些受不了。田柾国吃过午饭就钻进自己房间休息，大概是这段时间打乱了生物钟，明明是白天也一样能睡的香甜。中途他依稀听到有人来敲门问要不要一起去后面的植物园拍照，田柾国嘴巴动了动，什么话都没回复便再次陷入了睡眠。

晚上是彻底清醒了。  
田柾国打牌赢了点小钱，坐久了腿发麻就干脆找人替了自己的位置跑去帮忙烤烧烤。先前打牌的时候怕影响发挥，田柾国把手机关了静音，这会儿一边吃一边烤才想到应该要跟闵玧其汇报一下当前进度。手机刚摸出来，就看到屏幕上弹出了闵玧其的名字。  
“真是心有灵犀。”田柾国接起电话，“我正说给你打电话呢。”  
“恩。你看看我之前打了多少个。”闵玧其在电话那边笑，“刚才在做什么？”  
“打牌。”田柾国把嘴里的肉串吞进去，又给自己倒了一杯果啤，“我赢钱了！今天运气超级好，感觉以后可以靠这个发家致富了。”  
闵玧其无奈，“又瞎开玩笑。”

“你现在在哪里？”  
田柾国一愣，“避暑山庄啊。”他环顾四周，“确切来说是在一号院里，因为我们的房间都定在了这边。感觉这里没什么生意，除了我们，就是几个散客，大晚上的怪吓人。”  
“那你就不要乱跑。”闵玧其开口，“现在你从一号院出来，往右边的小路走，那里是独栋的小木屋......”  
“诶？”田柾国打断他的话，“什么小木屋，什么意思？”  
“你乖乖照做。”闵玧其哄他，“先从一号院出去。”  
田柾国心跳一下加速，“闵玧其你先等一下，你来了？”  
“恩。”闵玧其应了一声，“所以晚上要麻烦你从大部队偷偷溜走过来陪我了。”

不过是短短几个小时没见，田柾国却有了自己之前是在虚度光阴的错觉。  
他按照闵玧其说的找到了小木屋，刚转角就看到对方站在第二间木屋的门口握着手机在等自己。走近了发现闵玧其一直在笑，头顶投射过来的光束中还能发现在飞舞的蚊虫。  
“这算什么意外惊喜吗？”田柾国站在闵玧其面前，伸手挥了挥，“虫子好多。”  
“山里就是这样。”闵玧其冲他扬扬下巴，“不想我吗？”  
田柾国点点头，“当然想。”  
“想我没有表示吗？”闵玧其捏着钥匙打开了木屋的门，田柾国从后面抱住他，“我特别特别特别想你。”

为了保障隐私性，木屋的后院都被围了起来，就连小型游泳池周围都架起一圈防水帘布，如果客人觉得没有安全感，完全可以把帘布全部拉拢，这样外面的谁都看不见。  
田柾国一看到游泳池就有点走不动路。  
下午他为了睡觉错过了大家一起的水上活动，听说山庄那几个开放的游泳池整个下午都被用来打水上排球。本来夏天就是应该亲水的，他看了一眼闵玧其，脱了拖鞋就跳进了泳池里。等到衣服全部泡湿了才想起自己带来的行李还在一号院自己那间房里。不过他没办法反悔，闵玧其也跟着进了游泳池，“好玩吗？”  
“跟你一起更好玩。”田柾国弄了弄头发，这时候也不用再追问对方是如何安排的这一切，只有尽情享受才算是不辜负闵玧其。

接吻是自然而然的步骤。  
明明上一秒还在比赛谁憋气更厉害，可田柾国一抓着闵玧其的手，就觉得某种不可抗拒的吸引力在要求他索要更多。  
田柾国靠着泳池的下水梯，借着水中的浮力伸脚把闵玧其紧紧夹住。闵玧其咬住他的下巴，“要试试吗？”  
“恩。”

本就滑腻的肌肤泡在水里像是上等的巧克力融入了口中—  
田柾国也没管那么多，抱着闵玧其的脖子在上面或轻或重地留下了不少印迹。喜欢这种心情藏不住，只能直白地全部表达出来。闵玧其手指探入身体的时候水也跟着一起进入，田柾国被那奇异的感觉吓到绷直了身体。

搅弄、抽插再按压。  
身体足够柔软也足够渴望，手指抓住了泳池边缘，腰被不停顶向前面。  
闵玧其就在身后就在耳边。

“要全部进去了。”  
撞击的力度弄的田柾国精神也跟着身体一起在温热的情潮中漂浮，他能感受到闵玧其是如何捏着自己的臀瓣进入了身体，作怪的阴茎又是如何准确地找寻到了敏感点......

这大概也算某种溺水的感觉。田柾国转过头，“闵玧其，你再亲我一下吧。”   
我需要你的人工呼吸。


End file.
